Hot
by la-chevreuille
Summary: "You're still a little hot," the other man mused. "But I guess the ass-flavored purple crap I just had to find is working." Naruto's the one who's sick, but it's Sasuke who's burning up. Extremely dubious consent.
1. Chills

**THE BADGE  
HOT**  
by eggadshorace  
» Fandom: Naruto  
» Rating: M  
» On Going(WIP)/One-off/Series: Series  
» Classification(s): Humor, Romance, PWP  
» Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations  
» Pairing(s): Naruto/Sasuke  
» Summary: "You're still a little hot," the other man mused. "But I guess the ass-flavored purple crap I just _had_ to find is working." Naruto's the one who's sick, but it's Sasuke who's burning up. Mahture rating, thank you.

Another one for the PWP smutpile, organized like "Wet". Takes place after "Wet" and before "The Badge". This is supposed to give you hope that one day, _one day_, "The Badge" will explode into the all-out smexy lovefest that you know it is destined to be.

o

o

o

**HOT**

o

**Chills**

o

o

o

"Don't go."

The apartment was dark, and quiet. A breeze stirred in the barren rooms, ruffling paper and flipping through books left on the floor disinterestedly. The windows were flung open to what had been a brilliant autumn day, now was overcast and chill. The temperature was falling rapidly as the light dimmed and the wind rose; in the street the rustle of leaves over the dry asphalt nearly drowned out the low murmur of passing voices and vehicles. The sun was setting somewhere beneath the glowering cloudcover, and one by one the streetlamps outside flickered uncertainly before brightening. The air was heavy with the smell and taste of rain.

One of the open windows was closed with a harsh scraping noise, and a figure appeared briefly illuminated in the wash of gray light before disappearing into the gloom.

"I'm going." Naruto's voice was gravelly and hoarse, an octave lower than usual. He coughed, and it turned into a long, jagged series of them. At least the fever meds seemed to be working. At least he didn't feel so goddamned _cold_ anymore, or so he told himself. He shivered.

"You're just being stubborn."

"Hmph." He stood hunched in the semi-darkness of the entryway, shrugging a jacket over his shoulders and bending down to feel for his shoes.

"You sound terrible," a voice insisted from behind the mound of cardboard boxes in the living room. There came the sound of another stubborn, paint-encrusted window closing. "Stay home."

"I…" Naruto finished tugging on one shoe and paused, breathing heavily for a moment and fighting back a sudden wave of dizziness. Sasuke appeared out of the shadows to lean on the wall of the entryway, facing Naruto. He stood with crossed arms and an air of frustration, still in his uniform—albeit barely; his sleeves were rolled up and the shirt hung unbuttoned, framing a chest almost as pale as it was, his feet bare and his regulation pants hanging low on his hips with the belt undone and dangling.

"It's my shift."

"It's called _sick leave_, idiot. As in, stay away and don't infect your fellow officers."

Willing himself not to start coughing again, Naruto managed to find his other shoe. "You're a fellow officer."

Sasuke snorted. "If you're sick, it's only a matter of time before I am, no matter where you go." He was quiet for a moment. "Stay."

They were slotted for first and third shifts, respectively. Sasuke worked from morning to evening, and Naruto got paid in time and a half and a nasty caffeine habit for his graveyard shift. In the twilight hours they met, briefly, and in the morning Naruto crawled into bed as Sasuke rose. For the past three months their quality time together had been spent, for the most part, asleep.

They'd never unpacked from the move, and boxes and crates were piled high in every room. The kitchen was bare and empty as Mother Hubbard's cupboard. The bedroom to date held only the mattress (which lay directly on the floor) and milk-crate nightstands. In the bathroom, the only signs of human habitation were the row of cough suppressants and fever reducers that had been lined up like soldiers across the counter.

Naruto straightened, and swayed in place as his head swam. When he could focus again, Sasuke was there, pressing a hand to his forehead. Naruto leaned into it, eyes fluttering closed. Ah, warmth.

"You're still a little hot," the other man mused. "But I guess the ass-flavored purple crap I just _had_ to find is working."

"Grape-flavored children's chewables," Naruto mumbled. He pulled the hand on his forehead away and leaned in further for a kiss, but was stopped with a hand to his mouth.

"D'you think I want to taste it, idiot?" Sasuke growled.

"You like ass," Naruto grinned back at him, and kissed the hand instead. The corner of Sasuke's mouth crooked, but his eyes remained stern.

"Stay."

"Nope." He licked the fingers, and Sasuke snatched them back. Naruto took the opportunity to brace himself, one arm at the time, against the wall behind Sasuke, bringing his grinning mouth a hairbreadth from the other man's. From inches away, Sasuke gave him an exasperated look.

"Even though it is pretty much unavoidable, I still don't want to make it a certainty. No kissing."

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" Naruto asked ingenuously, then grunted when a fist connected hard with his stomach. "Ouch," he protested, swallowing another cough, and pulled away. "Fine, no kissing. I'm going."

A sigh, almost too quiet to hear. "…fine." Sasuke stepped back, with his resigned-but-you're-still-a-bloody-idiot expression firmly in place, and with a little wave Naruto swung open the door.

With his back to Sasuke, he could wince; intellectually, he knew it wasn't _really_ that cold, that it was just the (nonexistent) fever making him think so, but the first gust of wind through the doorway felt like knives of ice.

"Do you have your cough medicine?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped out, swinging the door closed after him. "Yes, mother." The door paused in its motion, a bare two-inch crack between it and the jam. "I'll bring home breakfast, alright?"

"Bring home groceries so we can _make_ breakfast."

"Nag."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

And the door closed.

o

o

o

As per usual, two chapters _seulement_.


	2. Fevered

**THE BADGE  
HOT**  
by eggadshorace  
» Fandom: Naruto  
» Rating: M  
» On Going(WIP)/One-off/Series: Series  
» Classification(s): Humor, Romance, PWP  
» Warnings: Language, Sexual Situations  
» Pairing(s): Naruto/Sasuke  
» Summary: "You're still a little hot," the other man mused. "But I guess the ass-flavored purple crap I just _had_ to find is working." Naruto's the one who's sick, but it's Sasuke who's burning up. Mah-ture rating, thank you.

Another one for the PWP smutpile, organized like "Wet". Takes place after "Wet" and before "The Badge". This is supposed to give you hope that one day, _one day_, "The Badge" will explode into the all-out smexy lovefest that you know it is destined to be.

o

o

o

**HOT**

o

**Fevered**

o

o

o

"Naruto."

A pause.

"Hey, _Naruto._"

Floating pleasantly in the warm darkness behind his eyelids, he shifted and let his head loll back against the seat. "Nnn."

"We're here."

He grunted.

"Naruto, I said that we're here. As in, we have arrived."

"Ymph."

"As in, get your sorry, sick butt out of my car and go sleep."

"'Mmm sleeping a'ready."

A sigh. "…dumbass."

The engine died, and somewhere in the dark beyond him keys jangled briefly. There was the sound of a car door swinging open, shut, and the click-click-click of neat little heels across the cobblestones outside. Sakura's muffled voice said, "Come on. I'll walk you up."

Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

"_Naruto._"

He frowned, and curled up a little more tightly. Now that the heat wasn't on, he was getting cold again. God, he hated winter. He swore one day he was going to move to Suna, live in a house like a sandcastle and spend the rest of his days busting camel-thieves, or whatever the hell cops did there. Sasuke would burn to a pretty pink crisp, but—

The door he'd been so comfortably leaning on was yanked open, and the only thing that stopped him from falling out was his seatbeat. He yelped, weakly, as the sudden rain-scented wind froze him nearly solid. "I'm coming, I'm _coming_..."

When the effort of exiting the car himself proved to be too much, Sakura bent down and hoisted him up, tottering dangerously in her lethal-looking shoes as she kicked the door closed. They made their unsteady way to the front entrance of his building. She must have had a late court sit-in and never got home, he thought muzzily; she smelled like some alien flower and was wearing pearls. _Pearls_. The skirt she wore and the matching jacket she'd left in the car were some purply-plum color only females found attractive. As they entered the foyer and began the long, arduous trek up the narrow stairs, Naruto found himself imagining Sasuke in plum. Eating plums. Eating prunes.

At his sleepy giggle, Sakura asked, "What's so funny?"

"D'ya th-th-think—" Damn it, the shivers were back. "D'ya think Sus'ke will be that cute when he's old n'wrinkly?" Sakura snorted as they continued climbing, Naruto's shaking legs making it difficult going for the both of them.

"There's no question in my mind. We've seen pictures of his father and uncles, remember? _Phwoar_," she panted as she levered him up another tread.

Naruto, dizzy and trying to blink back the spots swimming across his vision, felt the need to make something clear. "My Sasuke."

"I saw him first," Sakura said, almost sulkily.

"That's a lie."

"It is," she admitted. "I should have stayed in the academy. I might have had a chance, then."

"You w-would have made a good cop," Naruto wheezed loyally as she bodily hauled him up the last flight of stairs. There was his door, his beautiful door, behind which lay his beautiful bed. "But you'd've never gotten anywhere. He's really, really gay."

"I'm aware," she said dryly. "The number of times I've walked in on you two idiots, I'd have to have had a lobotomy to forget. Damn it, you're heavy," she complained as he fished in his pockets for his keys. It took him three tries to get his key in the door, turn it the correct way, and push the door open. He promptly tripped over something invisible in the dim orange of the hallway light and fell flat on his face across the threshold.

"Naruto!"

"I'm okay," he gasped.

"Judas priest!" she swore. "What the hell were you doing coming into work? You would have died if Sarutobi hadn't sent you home."

"M-my shift," he mumbled, teeth chattering. The dirty square scrap of carpet sample currently serving as their welcome mat had never seemed so inviting. Dying and ending the pain had never seemed so inviting.

Sakura sighed again. "There is such a thing as too much dedication. Get up. Go to bed. Give Sasuke-kun a big, sloppy wet one for me."

"C-comfy h-here," he mumbled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is one in the morning. I have been up since _five_ o'clock in the morning, preparing for classes and studying for the bar exam. You know, the one you have to pass to become a lawyer, which is only my one life goal, besides finding Sasuke's long-lost not-gay twin brother? I do not have time to babysit your ass. _Get in the apartment, now_."

He got to his knees, and crawled a few feet in.

"Goodnight, dumbass."

"G-g-g'night, Sakura."

"Take something and sleep. I don't want to see your face again until you're not coughing in mine, get it?"

"'k-kay. Buh-bye."

The door slammed shut behind him. Click, click, click went the killer heels.

He almost didn't get up. His lungs burned from the exertion of climbing the three sets of stairs, his eyes felt sandblasted, and he was so fucking cold his own breath scorched his mouth as he panted. Fuck this. Fuck fevers.

In the end, he used the wall to prop himself into a semi-erect position and support him as he attempted to walk down the hallway, to his aforementioned beautiful bed. It was, he discovered, occupied almost in its entirety by his beautiful significant other.

In the dim, milky light leaking in from the street, Sasuke lay sprawled out across the queen-sized mattress, still dressed in his uniform shirt and boxers. He was half on his side, hand curled to his slightly open mouth and bared chest rising and falling gently. All that pale bared skin, glossy black hair tousled over the pillows… even in Naruto's weakened state, he looked edible.

With the thought, something perturbed Sasuke's dreams and he frowned, shifting all the way onto his back and stretching in a long, fluid movement. The play of muscles under his skin froze Naruto in the middle of pulling off his shirt, his eyes greedily drinking in the sight.

Then the icy air of the room struck his own bare skin and he shivered wildly, hurriedly throwing off the rest of his clothing.

He was almost sorry to disturb the picture presented by the sleeping man. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the bed and stared down at his lover. And wasn't that an odd thought? _Lover._ A year and a half ago he'd have never dreamed that by graduation he'd have someone to come home to like this, and a _guy-_someone at that.

"Especially a guy with s-such a c-c-crumby personality," he added out loud.

Sasuke sighed in his sleep, and Naruto gave a small smile as he reached down to touch his face. The man on the bed frowned again, and turned his head to the side as Naruto's thumb skimmed across his lips.

"Oh? P-playing hard to get?" Naruto asked archly. Sasuke licked his lips. Practically an invitation, that was. Naruto crawled onto the bed and held himself on all fours above the sleeping man. He could feel the heat from Sasuke's body on his skin where their legs and arms almost touched, and it made him shiver in an entirely more pleasing way than the chill air.

He brushed his thumb over those lips again, and followed it with his own lips; light, tickling caresses over the soft skin. "Don' worry," he breathed into that mouth. "I remember. No kissing." He trailed his lips over the jaw, to the pulsepoint, and introduced his tongue.

"Mph," Sasuke commented.

He sucked on the pulse, and earned a longer, lower sound.

In this way, he mapped Sasuke's face, ears, neck, and collar, barely touching him, with soft licks and nibbles in places he knew were sensitive, until he had evoked that rosy blush he loved so much and Sasuke's eyelids were flickering dangerously.

"Shhh, shhh. Stay asleep a little longer," he whispered. "I like you like this."

And he did. Sasuke was… well, if it came down to it, Sasuke was as much a prick in bed as he was out of it, selfish, refusing to be pleasured and fighting against orgasm and loss of control as if they were the enemy. The attitude had at first confused Naruto, who had somehow always assumed that sex was about getting yourself _and_ someone else off. Sasuke had the 'someone else' part down pat; no, Naruto could attest that that wasn't the problem, not the problem at all. The problem, he mused as he ghosted his fingertips down Sasuke's chest and heard his breath catch, was the man's damn pride.

Naruto liked making Sasuke forget his pride.

While his fingers stroked slow patterns over Sasuke's quivering sides, he moved his mouth from the hollow of Sasuke's collarbone to his nipple and breathed out, drawing a quiet cry from the man beneath him. Sasuke shuddered, moving restlessly under the caresses that were growing gradually heavier and heavier, closer and closer to his most sensitive points. Sasuke's hands came to rest lightly in on Naruto's wrists as his hands ran up his thighs, then back down—this time with Sasuke's boxers hooked on his thumbs. Naruto could feel his pulse beginning to throb in arousal, as he grew lightheaded from the exertion of moving so carefully. He traced the bones of Sasuke's hips and licked around a pebbled nub.

"Mmm…"

He sucked the erect nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm!"

Sasuke's knees tried to draw in, gripping Naruto's legs instead. His hands tightened. "Naruto?"

Naruto bit down as his wandering hands began drawing intricate patterns over Sasuke's lower stomach and inner thighs, earning him a gasp and convulsive shudders.

"What the f-fuck…?"

Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's damp skin. "You s-s-sound like me. But I don't think you're c-cold, Sasuke… it feels like you're burning up."

Which Naruto's sick body appreciated very much. It wanted to collapse into Sasuke's warmth, his thighs trembling as he fought to stay upright and hold Sasuke's hips down. He was starting to see sparks swim across his field of vision, even as he fisted and stroked precome over Sasuke's length, and down.

"God, _more_."

"Patience," he breathed onto Sasuke's chest, "is a…" But whatever patience was, was lost as Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto's neck and gave that little whimper-moan that always got the blood pounding in his ears. Naruto made a little moan of his own, although this was mostly due to his growing inability to maintain his balance. He tried to brace his hands on the bed, but with his hips free Sasuke hooked a leg around Naruto's and pulled him down. There was a surprised "Oof!" as Naruto crushed him into the mattress, but the next moment Sasuke was grinding into his weight with greedy enthusiasm.

Quick shudders racked his body as Naruto moved back up until he could kiss him again, slowly, languidly. Sasuke broke the kiss with a jerk to groan out, "Fuck me."

"Um. Well…" Naruto mumbled, his own erection throbbing.

"What?"

"I can't." He held his breath.

Sasuke panted out, "What do you mean, _you can't_?"

"I mean," came his muffled, sheepish voice, "That I really can't. I'm seeing spots. I'm fucking freezing, and my muscles are like ramen noodles. I can't."

Silence, except for audible waves of aroused disbelief Naruto could feel emanating from the man under him.

"… you fucking _cocktease_."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't start anything you can't finish, you stupid mother—!"

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto tried to yell but ended up groaning. He could feel Sasuke pressed against his stomach, rock-hard and weeping, and could have wept himself. "Just go—go wank off or something. I'm exhausted, I couldn't move an inch."

There was another silence, but this one had a different flavor. A worrying flavor.

A… _considering_ flavor.

"Couldn't move an inch, you say," Sasuke said conversationally.

"… ah. Yes?" Curled into the heavenly warmth of Sasuke's body, Naruto suddenly got a very, very bad feeling about where this conversation was going. "I'm sick," he felt compelled to add. "Very, very sick. I need sleep."

"Yes, you do," Sasuke agreed, in a disturbingly pleasant voice. "I promise, you'll be sleeping like a baby. After we fuck."

"What?" Naruto squeaked as Sasuke dumped him on his back, looming over him with the devil's own grin. "I just said I couldn't do anything!"

"You won't have to do anything," Sasuke purred menacingly, prying apart Naruto's knees so he could slide between them. Naruto squirmed weakly in protest. "Just lie back and think of Konoha. I'll take care of it."

"It? _It?!_"

"Yes," Sasuke answered, his voice dark and promising. "It."

Naruto slammed, or tried to slam, an arm up against Sasuke's throat as the other man leaned down. "Wait. 'It'-it, or—"

"'It'-it. _Now_."

It wasn't that they hadn't talked about eventually doing 'it'… in a joking, funny ha-ha sort of way, like that one time they'd tried it dry and Sasuke had wailed that Naruto was going to regret this sooo much when his turn came around, or the rug-burn-on-my-unmentionables episode. Now 'it' was staring him in the face. 'It' was slowly licking 'it's' lips as 'it' stared down at him, which would have been more erotic if 'it' didn't look so damn _hungry_.

And the most problematic aspect of 'it' was jutting out angrily from Sasuke's body, bobbing threateningly as he pinned both of Naruto's arms down despite his struggles, and he remembered with horror how it hard was to get the whole thing in his damned mouth, let alone his… his—!

"Bastard!" he rasped as Sasuke loomed over him, unholy grin widening at Naruto's complete inability, despite his wild thrashing, to do anything about it. "Friggin' rapist pig bastahrm!" The last syllable emerged a bit garbled as Sasuke force-fed him his tongue.

Damnit, damnit, _damn _it, he thought as his head swam under the onslaught. His body was giving up the fight without his consent, limbs oddly achy and fever-weak against Sasuke's determined maneuvering. He'd settled himself firmly between Naruto's legs, the hot length of him flush against Naruto, and Naruto's sensitized skin prickled at the contrast between him and the cool air of the room. Sasuke's mouth burned on his, scorching him where it wandered from his lips to his neck; he nipped at him as his hands slid Naruto's boxers down, palms stroking with deliberate slowness from his bared hips down his legs. "So," he murmured into the damp skin below Naruto's ear. "Where were we?"

"Ha—?" Naruto gasped into his hair, clutching weakly at his shoulders. Sasuke made a low sound of amusement.

"There is such a thing as lovemaking," Sasuke told him. His fingers smoothed idly up Naruto's chest, until he could prop himself up and cup Naruto's face in his hands. With one last nuzzle, he pulled back to smile into Naruto's flushed face. "And it's not your strong suit."

"Hey," Naruto scowled blearily up at him. There was no call to insult his bedroom skills that he could see. What the hell did Sasuke think he was trying to do, when he woke up with Naruto's hand around his dick?

"Usually, you're like a thunderstorm," Sasuke sighed. "All heat and noise. But you were doing very well, for you," he smirked as his thumb stroked over Naruto's jawline. "So let's continue like that."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, and Sasuke kissed his bottom lip. Then the corner of his mouth. "Slow," he breathed. "Thorough. So good it aches."

"Too slow," Naruto mumbled peevishly, already wanting, and would have said more—but Sasuke's lips stole over his the next moment.

The kiss deepened by degrees, and Naruto was powerless to prevent or hasten inevitable, unhurried slide into dizzy passion. It deepened, and lengthened, until his head spun and he arched back with a moan against the low, liquid pull of arousal at his core.

"Hmm," Sasuke agreed, and laid a soft, chaste kiss at the exposed hollow of his throat. He rubbed his lips over Naruto's collarbone, and added a wet bite to the swell of a pectoral. "This could take all night."

A soft whine told Sasuke what his lover thought of that idea, and he laughed. Then he began in earnest, his fingers stroking across quivering muscles and fever-warm skin. Naruto broke out in a sweat when his tormenting mouth left off with a playful nip at his chin and began to trace over the invisible designs left by his fingers. He moved down his body with a care and attention that left Naruto reeling and at the same time, completely exasperated with the damned man. _I'd do this for you! I _was _doing this for you! You won't _let _me, you stupid—stupid—_

Coherency fled, and behind it composure and all reluctance, mindless sensation riding in the wake of restless fingers and a sinful mouth that singed where it lingered. Sasuke's hands at once soothed and stoked the flames that threatened Naruto's sanity, deliberately copying him by moving over him in seemingly aimless patterns that spoke of tenderness and fierce possessiveness at once. Those hands touched him everywhere, everywhere but where it would do the most good. They wouldn't linger, wouldn't pause for a moment and let him catch his breath, steady himself, so that their unpredictable movements drew unwilling, embarrassed whines from the back of his throat.

He was freezing wherever Sasuke wasn't, and he wanted him everywhere. He told him so, as clearly as he could while his bones were dissolving under that patient assault, but Sasuke only hummed in acknowledgement as his tongue found a nipple and lazily attacked it. Naruto made a short, breathless noise and tightened his already unyielding grip in Sasuke's hair, drawing a low sound of protest. In revenge, Sasuke scratched up the underside of his thighs to his drawn-up knees, away where he desperately wanted those fingers.

"Sasuke," he panted out, then went rigid with a gasp as one finger drew a fiery line up the underside of his cock, along the thick vein. He'd had him riding the very edge for so long and so steadily that the sudden tip towards orgasm caught him unawares, and a short, "_Ah!_" escaped him as the finger flicked off the head with a drop of precome balanced on the tip.

It became a moan of despair when Sasuke took it as a cue so ease back and survey his handiwork with a self-satisfied air, sucking the bit of moisture off his index with a wet pop.

"Mmm," he purred, looking down with heavy-lidded eyes at Naruto's vulnerable position, splayed limbs and trembling, flushed frame. Those eyes had a certain gleam of smug greed and once they'd caught his own they held them as he stretched out an arm to grab something from the bedside table.

"No, no," Sasuke murmured as he felt Naruto begin to tense. "None of that." He kissed the inside of his knee as his hands fumbled with the lubricant. Naruto shivered in the absence of Sasuke's warmth, and watched with a hazy unease as Sasuke slicked his fingers, shuddering when he drew one down the crease between hip and thigh and down. Sasuke held his gaze, as heat flashed to ice on Naruto's fever-sensitive skin where the slick digits drew teasing circles. Something in his expression must have shown his rising uncertainty, because Sasuke gave him an overly tolerant look and closed his free hand around Naruto's neglected erection.

"Fuck, _fuck! _Sasuke!"

"Yes?" he answered, from somewhere below Naruto's bellybutton as he leaned in to kiss between the helplessly jerking hips.

"Stop," he managed, all but sobbing as the pleasure built again, more quickly this time but still too slow, oh God not enough. "Sasuke, Sasuke—!"

"Naruto, Naruto," he echoed a little mockingly, words a physical touch where they were breathed across his stomach. He moved up to kiss Naruto, a quick peck before he added, "I'm not stopping."

His lubed fingers finally reached the point they'd been delicately tracing around, provoking a strangled curse. He remembered the first time Sasuke had ever touched him like this, and the first time he'd touched Sasuke. He remembered the other's desperate pleas and heard the same now fall from his own lips; his only answer was the slow, deliberate press of a single digit into him.

"All right?" a voice asked quietly, as Naruto's arms locked around Sasuke's neck. The finger moved, and Naruto made a small sound and tightened his already vise-like grip. He was lightheaded and giddy with it, and barely heard Sasuke's hushed reassurances as the man slowly loosed himself from that grip to lap his way down Naruto's shuddering body.

Naruto's brain was melting out his ears, and his hands came to fist in Sasuke's hair as his tongue drew a line down the center of Naruto's stomach. When it curled around the base of his erection, Sasuke added another finger and Naruto moaned under the dual assault. "Please, please—"

Sasuke's tongue began by following the path of his finger, one long slow lick up from his balls to the crown, where a brief little flicker wrung an almost wounded sound from Naruto. His fingers began to thrust at the moment he sucked the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth with an obscene noise of enjoyment, and Naruto choked on a yelp at the sensation of being consumed by that wet heat, volcanic and perfect. When the feel of being breached would have overwhelmed, the languorous massage of Sasuke's wicked, wicked tongue as his lips eased inch by inch down distracted, until Sasuke swallowed him down and was buried in him up to the knuckle, twisting and curling until he found—

"Haa-AAH! God! _Sasuke_!"

—_that_ place, and having found it exploited it mercilessly until Naruto was crying out with every breath and he was able to add a third finger, ratcheting up the cries another degree of desperateness. His hip were rocking, caught between the delicious burn of Sasuke's busy fingers and the clench and unclench of Sasuke's throat around him as that damned tongue swirled and stroked like his dick was a lollipop. It was almost as good as being buried in Sasuke himself.

Sasuke was making noises of his own, vibrations that drove Naruto a little crazy as they ran the length of him. Sasuke pulled back from him to pant, and Naruto tried to pull him back. His arms, weak with fever, squeezed pathetically before dropping from where they'd clutched at his neck and waist. Sasuke laughed, a little breathlessly, and his fingers stilled their maddening pace, triggering an unhappy moan from the man beneath him.

"Well?" he growled, licking his lips clean.

"Wha?" was the best that Naruto could manage, eyes glazed and unfocused. He managed a low whimper as Sasuke's fingers slipped from him. The man wrapped them around himself and pumped, once, twice. His gaze was hot and narrowed as it ran over Naruto, had him sucking in a breath as it met his, searing with arousal.

"Are you ready?" That edge in his voice suggested he had better be.

Oh. Right. 'It'. Only 'it' sounded much more appetizing now, when he was indescribably horny and throbbing in time with his heartbeat, aching where Sasuke's fingers had left him poised on the edge of something fucking beautiful. He couldn't guess how high his fever had gone, but he was freezing and burning up at the same time and the room was hot and arctic and airless, everything beyond the bed fading into a blur. He wanted—he wanted to fuck Sasuke raw until he screamed, wanted save a horse and ride him like a cowboy, wanted it all and _now_.

The most he could manage was a leg, hitched loosely up and around Sasuke's hip, and a rasped, "Yes."

Sasuke was bigger than fingers. Much bigger, and tears were leaking out of the corners of his screwed-shut eyes before the man had worked himself in to the hilt and poised motionless, panting harshly into Naruto's ear. "You're so _warm_."

_Might have something to do with the _fever_, genius, _some part of Naruto thought, but the rest of him was a little preoccupied with the red-hot poker piercing him. God, it burned. But there was something, a feeling that if he could just relax enough…

It was several moments before they moved again, and it was Naruto who rocked his hips experimentally and Sasuke who unexpectedly whimpered into his hair at the smallest slide. "Let… let me—"

"Nope," rasped Naruto, delirious with heat and sensation. Sasuke wasn't going to make him wait for this as long as he'd made him wait for everything else.

Besides, it was _his_ ass. He let Sasuke tell him when to move, didn't he?

Well, no. Bad example.

Sasuke's hands shot down to try to hold him steady, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. He kept the unhurried movement going, gradually harder, and the feel was odd but definitely not unpleasant, even less so when Sasuke arched back and gave a throaty moan. Naruto bit viciously at the exposed throat, and thought, _Take that, bastard_.

His brief moment of victory ended when Sasuke gripped his hips and used his full weight to pin him down, face flushed and breath unsteady as he panted out, "If I'd known you'd be such a cock-hungry bottom, I would have done you _ages_ ago, Na-ru-to." He punctuated the name with three rapid, deep thrusts, deeper than Naruto was really ready for and it was his turn to arch into the bed with a breathy, "_Fucker_."

The faint, far-off patter of autumn rain on the windows went unheard. Sasuke steadied himself over Naruto and appeared to be watching every flicker of pleasure that crossed his face as he slowed, sheathing himself base to tip into Naruto's heat with each thrust and retreat. He changed the angle, subtly, until he struck the place his fingers had teased so cruelly and Naruto rewarded him with a soundless gasp and lingering, rusty moan.

It—it wasn't what Naruto had thought it would be. He _had_ thought about it, when Sasuke's face had twisted in stunned rapture under him and his nails had left bloody marks on him, but this was… this was—

Sasuke was beginning to speed up, and he was hitting that spot with every long, steady thrust and it was good, so goddamn good, electric with a thin edge of pain that sparked along his nerves like lightening. Naruto's fingers mottled the skin on Sasuke's arms; tomorrow the bastard would have bruises, but tonight he only seemed to care about fucking Naruto through the mattress.

"Wanted this," he murmured fervently. "For so long. Naruto!"

Naruto was lost in his own fever-bright world of the taste of blood and the hard pump of Sasuke's body into his, made all the sweeter by the utterly lost look on his lover's face. He knew he'd wanted it, but he'd never been comfortable enough to let it happen.

It was worth it, seeing Sasuke gone in utter esctasy.

It was even more worth it when Sasuke's eyes refocused on his face and he released Naruto's hips, drawing his hands down until he could bring Naruto's knees to his shoulders. This time, when he thrust, he bent Naruto's body nearly double and struck that spot so perfectly Naruto nearly screamed. It caught in his throat and he managed to swallow it back, only to choke on it when the next thrust came.

Faster, and faster, Sasuke's rhythm taking on an urgency now. There was no stifling the cries, and Naruto let his head fall back and felt himself start to come apart at the seams. Too much, too much, so hot and hard and fucking _epic _when their pace was just this side of brutal.

As if in deliberate contrast, Sasuke husked out, "God, I love you."

And sometimes Naruto could just roll his eyes. _Corny bast_—

His eyes went wide a second before the orgasm hit him, a pulse where he sunk his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder, desperate to find an anchor before the storm hit. Sasuke gave an animalistic growl and it crossed that invisible line into savage. That was all Naruto's body needed. Dimly, he heard Sasuke call out his name, just that exclamation.

It hit him with all the strength of a freight train, body convulsing and sparks eating up his vision as a wildfire roared through his system. It built and rode on the edge of Sasuke's thrusts until there was nothing but the pulse and heat of it. He clamped down hard around Sasuke, and the man's voice broke in his ear. There, the firestorm imploded, tearing his name from Naruto.

He shuddered, and kept shuddering, until the last rippling aftershocks and faint brushes of rapture had faded into hazy warmth and Sasuke lay panting across his chest. He rolled to the side to gasp into the sheets.

After a few minutes, breath calmed, he spoke.

"That… was _amazing_."

Silence.

"I didn't even have to touch you."

Silence.

"What? Nothing to say about my stellar performance?"

Silence.

"Nothing at all?"

Silence.

"Naruto?" The sheets rustled as Sasuke moved in closer. "Ne, Naruto?"

Silence.

More rustling as Sasuke sat up to look down at him. "Are you… are you alright?"

Silence.

"Naruto?" A thread of desperation entered Sasuke's voice. "I didn't… I mean… if you really didn't like it…"

Silence.

"We don't have to do this again. I thought… I just thought that… it would…"

A pause. "Naruto?"

Naruto parted his lips, and managed a soft grunt.

Sasuke leaned down to stare more closely at Naruto's face. "Hello?"

"Hwuah," Naruto managed as he cracked an eye and the room spun around him like a top. He felt a hand on his forehead, and the resulting, "Oh, _Christ,_" and subsequent sounds of a guilty lover rushing into the bathroom for the thermometer were enough to prompt a desert-dry chuckle from his parched throat.

"Stupid bastard," he whispered. _It was mind-blowing, as you damn well know. But if you ever pull shit like that again, I'm cutting off your—_

"Naruto?" Sasuke was back. "Did you say something?"

"Water…" he croaked pathetically.

o

o

o

o

A/N: This was the self-imposed last piece I had to finish before I posted everything, so by the end I was just as "Hwuah" as Naruto. Ny, yah zhelayo schastya vam!


End file.
